


A Sleepy Baby

by KieraElieson, Pizza_Box_Raccoon



Series: Noal the Gorgon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy World, Fluff, Gen, Parental Relationships, gorgons, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Box_Raccoon/pseuds/Pizza_Box_Raccoon
Summary: Ember puts her baby to sleep, and talks with her sister. It ought to be a peaceful, calm situation, but there’s still unrest from outside their little room.
Series: Noal the Gorgon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Sleepy Baby

  
  


Ember set Noal down onto a soft pillow, smiling softly as he grabbed the end of his tail before settling, his tongue flickering out adorably. 

“Noal’s asleep now,” she said quietly. 

Her sister nodded, smiling slightly. “They’re such a sweet little one.”

She glowed with pride at the praise of her baby, admiring his soft orange scales and the healthy pink of his cheeks. 

“I want him to grow up strong, and happy, and powerful.”

Her sister’s smile dropped as she sighed sadly. “For both of your sakes, I hope so too.”

She gently patted Noal’s head, feeling the three little nubs that had been growing steadily, and pointedly ignoring the grim reality her sister was contemplating. “I might miss this fuzzy hair. It’s so cute.”

Her sister’s smile returned, though it was crooked now. “I never have before, but it is very cute on them.”

“Oh, but when I imagine big, long snakes, all this same sweet orange!” She said wistfully. “I’m honestly not sure if I won’t prefer them.”

Her sister turned her head, her snakes paying attention to the wall, as if there was something beyond it she had heard. She spoke again, but didn’t turn back to look at her. “I’m very glad you’re enjoying this. Pouring out all your love on them while you can.” Then she stood. “I’ll be back in just a little bit.”

She was worried, as her sister left, and sat down in front of the pillow, facing the door instead of Noal. If anyone wanted to come in and try even the slightest thing, they would have to get through her first. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read more on tumblr!
> 
> https://noalthegorgon.tumblr.com/post/631148969692659712/chronological-masterpost


End file.
